This invention relates to ammunition loading systems and more particularly to loading systems for use in automatic weapons of the type having a forward moving barrel and chamber with a magazine for holding cartridges to be inserted successively into the chamber.
In field operation of weapons utilizing magazines to hold cartridges or other ammunition rounds, it is desirable to maintain positive control over the round at all times so that it will be transfered from the magazine and inserted into the chamber without jamming. It is also desirable to provide for a loading mechanism that allows the weapon to be operated in any position without loss of control over the round. Heretofore, when a weapon has been operated in an attitude other than horizontal, there has existed a high probabilty that successive rounds will fail to chamber and cause jamming or misfire.
Typically the rounds are stored under spring force which accelerates the round from the magazine into a loading tray. The round lays in the tray unrestrained until acted upon by other mechanism, such as a bolt, to force it into the firing chamber These systems generally work well so long as the weapon is in a horizontal position and a near vertical relationship exists between the firing chamber and loading tray. When the gun is moved from the vertical, a jam or failure to chamber can occur. It can be appreciated that it is highly desirable to provide for an ammunition loading mechanism that maintains positive control over the ammunition continuously from the magazine until it is inserted into the firing chamber.